Generally, navigation devices providing navigation services receive Global Positioning System (GPS) signals from satellites and compute current locations of users by using the received GPS signals.
Such navigation devices may ascertain current locations of vehicles. Accordingly, when vehicles arrive at points where navigation services are required, navigation services required at the points may be provided to users. For example, when a vehicle arrives at the point 100 meters away from a tunnel, navigation services such as ‘a tunnel 100 meters ahead’ may be provided.
However, navigation devices in a conventional art are susceptible to map-mismatching due to general errors in a GPS. As an example, after a vehicle actually enters a tunnel, incorrect information may be provided showing that the vehicle is driven on a general roadway.
When vehicles are driven on roads different from general roadways, e.g. tunnels, underground roadways, overpasses, and the like, and information that the vehicles are driven on the roads different from general roadways may be provided, users may quickly notice map-mismatching and navigation devices may be controlled to perform appropriate correction processes.
Accordingly, when providing navigation services, brightness or saturation of image symbols, which represent vehicles, varies according to road properties, and thus users may easily identify whether moving objects are driven on overpasses, tunnels, underground roadways, general roadways, and the like. A method and system for displaying a driving location for safe driving is required.